Hospital of Doom
by cullensgirl89
Summary: Summary: Welcome to the Hospital of Doom where the doctors change at night. Will Renesmee be okay or will she die from the frightening torture the haunted hospital has to offer? Banner made by WhiteWolfLegend


**I originally wrote this story for the Halloween Fanatics contest but unfortunately due to lack of participants it was cancelled. This is my very first story to be posted here I hope you all like it. Just a warning though this is a story full of very dark themes and is in multiple POVs so please be patient thanks!**

**momma2fan thanks for betaing this story for me I really do appreciate it.**

**Chapter One**

**Rosalie's POV**

"EMMETT! COME QUICK!"

I was sitting on the couch with Renesmee collapsed in my arms. Emmett came flying in the room and his jaw about dropped. I was rocking back and forth scared shitless.

"We've got to get her to the hospital, she just collapsed into my arms. Edward and Bella will be upset."

Emmett scooped Renesmee's almost lifeless body into his arms and took her to the car. I looked out the window with tears in my eyes. As we rushed past the scenery, I couldn't help wishing that I would have let Carlisle change me so that I could her. How do we explain this to Bella, let alone Edward? We finally arrived at the hospital and Emmett picked up Ness in his strong arms rushing her in. They took her back immediately, but would not let either one of us back with her. I fell to my knees my body going numb. Besides my siblings, I had spent most of my time with Renesmee since she was born. She was like my own child, my best friend. I tucked my head in my knees, and I let my tears fall. Emmett was across the room yelling at the doctors to let him know something or to let him back there. I couldn't bring myself to even move. The room suddenly went silent, and I could feel a really cool gust of air brush past me, and then something touches the back of my neck. I looked but I couldn't see anything. Everyone and everything was quiet, not moving. I stood up only to find Emmett frozen by the door, staring at me.

"What? What the hell are you looking at Emmett!?"

He stood frozen still, and then seemed to snap out of his stupor. "The doctors they...they came out and told me what it is. She's dying, Rose, our little girl is dying."

I fell to the ground in Emmett's arms wishing it was me. She's too young! "Emmett, please tell me you're wrong! Please! What's wrong with her?!"

"She's got some disease and since she's so young, it caused her entire body to shut down so she collapsed into your arms. Rose you're the last person she saw when she went down. They said she may or may not wake up, but she has no chance of surviving this."

"Well did they say what it is?! I can't believe this. What's it from? Why didn't they give you any more answers or are you hiding something from me? Oh, God, Edward and Bella! They have to know!"

"NO! Don't call them yet. They'll be devastated! We're going to be here for her. The doctors didn't even want to tell me what's going on with her. They've only told me what I've told you."

I hit his chest as I sobbed into it while he held me close. He's the only one who could get me to calm down. I was at a loss for words. My mind just shut down. I wanted to go back to see her, but no one would let us. We ended up sitting there for hours holding each other, the tears never stopping. Emmett, was strong though, for the both of us. He's the one to keep the strong hold even though he wanted so bad to hurt things.

Hours went by as we waited, still in that position. A doctor finally came out and got us. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, if you would like to go see her, you may." We followed him to the room where Renesmee was semi-conscious, but she was freaking out.

"Renesmee, baby, how are you feeling?" She looked horrible. Her body was covered in bruises and she was turning pale. Emmett turned to the door and slipped out into the hallway after seeing her. I kissed her forehead softly, trying to hold the tears back.

"A-aunt Rose! Get me out of here! I'm scared! That thing's going to come back! Please!" She held my hand tight her cheeks stained with tears.

"What thing?" I asked, concerned

"There's a big black thing that was hovering over me before you opened the door, then it vanished. Please, I'm begging you! Get me out!"

"Ness, I'll be back, I need to go talk to your uncle. Maybe he can help or figure something out." I walked out the door as she was screaming for me not to go. "Emmett, we need to figure something out, she's seeing things! Even I felt something earlier"

"Rose, I can't go back in that room. I can't see her like that. Its the damn medicine they have her on. She's delusional! Don't you see it?! Just...go be with her. I need some air." He turned and went down the hall.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "Who the hell are you? You're not my Emmett! He wouldn't treat me this way!" I shouted down the hall as he walked out. Just then the lights started flickering. I looked down the hall to see this girl walking toward me like she was in one of those creepy movies. Her white dress had blood all down it and her head was cocked to the side as if she had some kind of twitch and she was shouting, "He'll get you!" She then collapsed on the ground with her arm out and started crawling towards me. I jumped. "E-emmett!" I heard a scream coming from the room behind me. It was Renesmee.

"Aunt Rose! Help!"

I looked in the window to her room and saw a big, black ghost that had glowy eyes. I tried opening the door, but it was locked. "Renesmee stay strong, please! Emmett!" Even though he wasn't right here, it was my first instinct to call him. I kept fighting to get the door open to no avail.

**Renesmee's POV**

"Aunt Rose!" I was stuck on the bed with what felt like weights holding me down. I had tears in my eyes as this thing was staring at me. "Please, let me go!" His hand rose up and he swung it across my arm, blood immediately started dripping. "OUCH!"

The doors to the room swung open and the doctors came in. They grabbed chains as they pinned me down to the bed with them, as I tried kicking myself free I couldn't get out. The doctors all hovered over me as they started laughing. One picked up some things and started to tear into my skin and all I could do was scream bloody murder

"What are you doi...? Help me!" I saw my Aunt Rose try to get into the room only to be flung against the wall and stuck there like she had been pinned. We made eye contact and I couldn't hold back the tears. This may be the last time I get to see her. They cut into my skin again and I arched my back letting out screams. Suddenly, the room went dim, my eyes shut and I was still.

**Rosalie's POV**

Once daybreak came and I was released, I grabbed my phone. After everything that I had seen, I couldn't take it anymore. I hit Bella's number and let it ring until she answered.

"Bella! You _have_ to get to the hospital now! It's Renesmee and some very weird things are happening!"

"Rose, what are you talking about? What's wrong? What weird things?"

"Bella, it's too weird to explain just get here now. Renesmee is dying. She has some sort of disease and it's killing her. Plus, these spirits and monsters are out to get her." I heard the dial tone on the other end and knew that she was on her way. While I waited for her, I wondered where the hell Emmett has gone. At that moment he decided to show up behind me making me jump about a mile.

"Hello, Babe."

"Don't you 'Hey, Babe' me! You were an ass last night and disappeared! When we needed you the most. You said you were getting some fucking air. Not that you'd be gone forever!"

"I told you I couldn't see her that way, Rosalie! She's our angel. My only niece and you expect me to be there?!"

"Uh, yeah! I was there for her! You were the one to say that we were going to stay and not call her parents. Well guess what, I called Bella! She's on her fucking way!"

"I'm not you, Rosalie!"

"She needed us, Emmett! I had to see her collapse twice. Twice, Emmett! It's not a pretty sight. I couldn't even help her because I was pinned against the wall. I can't take any more of it!" With that I fell to my knees. I felt alone. He came to me, but I pushed him away. "Don't you touch me you ass!"

He backed off, and then walked away.

**Bella's POV**

The phone dropped from my hands and hit the floor, causing the battery to pop out. I had tears streaming down my face. "Edward!" I ran down the hall searching, for him. When I found him, I collapsed to the ground before him. He lifted my head and wiped my tears, but it did no good, they just kept falling.

"What's wrong, Love?"

"It's Renesmee. Rose called and said she's got some disease. She's in the hospital and dying!" I cried harder.

"What!? Get the keys, let's go now!" And we headed out into the blizzard.

I tapped my finger nails on the dash. I was nervous, scared of what could happen and thinking back to the conversation Rose and I had. "Edward, she said some freaky stuff is happening. What could she mean?"

"I don't know. Depends what she's talking about. Did she say?"

I shook my head as if he could see. He had to keep his eyes on the road. "No. I didn't really give her a chance. Something about spirits." He turned to me with a concerned look on his face. He had just turned to look back at the road when suddenly we were spinning out of control. A semi-truck came barreling toward us as we tried to get back on the right track, but it rammed into us. We were crushed and unconscious immediately.

**Charlie's POV**

When I arrived on the scene, I went to the car to help the crews try to get the victims out of it. I was surprised to see that the female looked awfully familiar. My heart began to pound faster as I got closer, realizing it was my Bells. I tried to get her out, checking for her pulse and finding she was barely holding on.

"Bella! Wake up, Bells!" I've been there for her ever since she moved back, but now that she had my granddaughter, I just couldn't see her all the time anymore. My heart sinking as I watched them pull her out. She was covered in cuts and scrapes and it seemed as if some of her bones were broken. Edward was in the same shape. The paramedics told me they were barely breathing and would be lucky if they made it. They rushed them off toward the hospital and I hit my knees, shutting down. My partner, Waylon, drove me to the hospital.

**Rosalie's POV**

I was cuddled on the chair hugging myself when Emmett came running toward me. "Rosalie, I know you're mad at me, but please, it's Edward and Bella. They just arrived in an ambulance on gurneys!" He said short of breath.

"No, they're not. They can't be!" Just then I looked up and saw them. They were completely unconscious and the black ghost thing was hovering over them. "You've _got_ to be kidding me! What the hell happened?! Emmett, do you see that thing? That's what was after Ness." I paused. "Oh, my, God! Ness!"

"No clue, but I'll find out. Go to her, Rose, she needs you."

He took off in one direction, while I went the other. I snuck into Renesmee's room and lay in the bed with her. "Baby girl, please, you have to wake up. We need you here."

I let tears fall as I stared at her. She seemed dead. She didn't move, her breathing was so slight it was like she wasn't even herself. She was so much paler. I laid there with her in my arms as I looked at the scars from everything that happened last night. I was hoping it had been fake, but it wasn't. Her fingers twitched after a few hours and I smiled.

"Renesmee?"

Her eyes slowly opened. I looked out the window. Of course, it's night. Something's got to be controlling her.

"Auntie! Don't leave me alone! I don't want them back in here. I still..." She was gasping for air.

"Damn it, Baby, you have to calm down!" The lights start flickering again and I held her body tight. The door flung open and she was pulled from arms. I was swung back into the wall, not being able to speak. I looked to the door and watched as a woman and man came in, looking just like my brother and sister. I glanced at them as they smiled, pulling Renesmee from the bed. The black ghost was behind them, laughing.

"Daddy let me go!" She looked at me for help, but I was unable to move to save her. 'Bella' came up behind her and together, she and 'Edward' held her still. The doctors came in only they had blades with them. One of them began cutting into her skin, while another would dig a needle through her. Renesmee was so weak, she couldn't move. She screamed out loud and then collapsed to the ground, her bones snapped and she began to bleed out. I looked around hoping Emmett would show up, when they all looked at me.

"We'll have her with us. It's her turn to die. You'll be next, our precious Rosie!"

My eyes popped open, as I tried to imagine it. They began to drag Renesmee's body across the floor, and then she was gone. The force was lifted from upon me and I searched the entire hospital looking for her, or Emmett. Neither were anywhere to be found. I turned around to head into the next room when I was knocked down. I looked up and saw Renesmee's doctor.

"Now Rosalie, you're not trying to find that little girl of yours are you?"

I could only nod my head as I backed up toward what I thought was the door, but instead my back hit the wall.

"Too bad so sad, she's gone. For good!" He laughed picking up a syringe and jamming it right into my arm, drugging me up. The room started spinning and I saw multiple of him. He dragged me to a bed and chained me to it. I started feeling super hot. His laugh filled the room.

"Wha...what are you doing to me?" I was able to ask before I saw him pick up a knife like he used on Ness. "NO! NO!" I started kicking and screaming, but he stood there looking down with it in his hand running his thumb against the blade.

"No one is going to help you," he shouted as he jammed yet another syringe into my arm, sending me out of my mind completely. He lifted my shirt, exposing my stomach and dug the knife right into me, dragging it through my body as I screamed in agony. Now I know how Renesmee felt. The pain subsided just a smidge and I smirked up at him as I lay still. Wrong move on my part, he did it again, only this time he went deeper. I screamed out, unable to take the pain any longer, I passed out.

**Emmett's POV**

I woke up from my trance after being flung to the ground and knocked out for a few hours. I went to Renesmee's room, only to find her gone. I searched the hospital, looking in every room, but instead of my niece, I found Rosalie, chained to the bed, with a doctor standing beside her. There was this thing on the bed, hovering over her. It was green, with scraggly hair, long ass nails, and a huge nose. It was getting ready to do something to her, but when I slammed the door against the wall, it vanished. I ran over to the doctor picking him up by his shirt collar and had him in a choke hold against the wall.

"What'd you do to my wife!?" I had my fist out and was ready to punch him, when he changed from a jackass to looking at me with an innocent face.

"What are you talking about?"

"You fucking know!" I growled at him, gripping him tighter. "What'd you do to her!?"

"Sir, I don't know. The last thing I remember is checking up on your daughter"

I dropped him and ran to Rosalie. "You better fix her then. And I mean _now_!" He came over to her, grabbed a needle and began sewing up her body. I stood there, tears leaking from my eyes as I took her hand in mine and kissed the top of it. "Rosalie, baby, please come back. I need you! I know I didn't believe you and I'm so sorry, Rosie. Please!" The doctor disappeared from the room as I laid there holding Rosalie in my arms. She was extremely still. I could barely feel her breathing, or her pulse. I felt rage fill my body as I pulled out my phone and called Carlisle. "Carlisle? Dude, I need your help!"

"What is it, Son?"

"Well, Renesmee has caught some disease and now she's here at the hospital dying, but she totally disappeared. Rose called Bella and Edward and they ended up in a crash and now they're spirits are around this damn hospital. Now I just found Rose," I choked up and tears started falling. "She was chained to a bed with a huge cut down her stomach. I even saw a creepy non-human thing hovering over her. She warned me, but I didn't believe her. Carlisle, what the hell is this!?"

"I've never heard of anything like that. I'll be there to help you as soon as I can."

"NO! You're not...you can't come here. I can't risk losing you, too."

"I'm coming. I'd rather lose my own life than you and everyone else."

"Damn it, Dad, please! Just tell me what to do!"

"I don't know, Emmett. We'll figure it out when I get there."

I hung up the phone before I said anything else. I was determined to figure this out. Both my girls were basically on their deathbeds. That didn't fly too well with me. I waited for something else to happen, but it was quiet, too, quiet. I couldn't understand it. Just when I thought that the worst was over, I felt movement coming from behind me touching the nape of my neck. I couldn't help but jump. I felt my feet leave the floor, and then I was pushed up against the ceiling. My heart started pounding faster like it was going to pump out of my chest.

"What the hell!?" I tried to grip the wall, and kick the ceiling. I looked down seeing Edward and Bella holding me up here as they laughed, the sound giving me chills. They began to spin me around on the ceiling making me dizzy.

Suddenly, the force was released and I fell to the ground, my body hopping from the force. My back cracked. I felt myself spinning on the floor, and then slide across it until my head hit the wall. I was slightly raised and had enough time to look up, when the knives came flying toward me.

"Oh, shit!"

I heard them hit the wall and I was stuck. I tried to move my arms and you would think I would be able to pull myself out but I couldn't. They were being held in place by an invisible force. I turned my head and saw little kids coming down the hall, they're heads jittering to the side, they're bodies falling apart. I watched as they collapsed to the floor in front of me, getting in my face.

"We killed them."

I looked up just as my shirt was torn off. I could feel my heart beat faster, but I still couldn't move. The thing I had found hovering over Rose was now coming to me, fast like lightning. It's nails touched my face and I freaked out.

"You're next my pretty." She dug her nails across my chest carving 'YOU DIE' on it as the blood dripped down. I banged my head against the wall trying to mask the pain, but I screamed out anyway. I was breathing heavily as the doors burst open. I looked up and saw Jasper and Carlisle, pissed as ever.

"I-I told you..." I struggled to breath, and then the room went black.

**Carlisle's POV**

"This has gone on long enough you fucking family killers! Let's clean house!" Jasper shouted.

I looked down to see that Emmett was bleeding worse. Jasper distracted them with his witty remarks as they tried to torture him, but he wouldn't let anything take him down. I yanked Emmett into my arms and dragged him out of the building. I didn't have much time left before he was fully drained. I ran back in, hoping Jasper still had them entertained and I went for Rose. I had just grabbed her, when I felt a hand grab my leg pulling to the ground. Jasper took his knife and chopped the hand right off. The creeper screamed with a loud slithering noise and I grabbed Rose from the bed taking her out there, too. Her pulse was faint. If I could cry, I would.

I ran back in, searching the hall for Renesmee, instead I found Edward and Bella's bodies lying on gurneys, completely cold. I stood against the wall, pissed. I flipped the beds over and they're bodies went flying into the air.

"My fucking kids are head!" I screamed in grief and frustration.

I went down the hall holding back the rage and looking for Renesmee, when I saw a little girl peeking down the hall. Trying to stay strong, I leaned down to speak to her. "Hello sweetie, how are you? Have you seen my granddaughter?"

"The big, bad man made them take her," she said and pointed to a little room, then she was gone. I headed for that room and found Ness lying on the floor, lifeless. I dragged her out of the hospital and placed her on the ground next to the other two, and fell to my knees. This can't be true. Jasper distracted the ghosts long enough to get out of the hospital himself. He grabbed a few grenades and threw them into the building and we watched as it crashed down. He smirked when we heard all the screams. All of the ghosts but the black smoked one, went into the light.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' bout! Die fuckers!" He shouted.

"Jasper, it was so hard to see my kids in there, but these two don't have much time. Help me change them!"

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, but they're goners." He leaned down and sank his teeth right into Renesmee's neck, then Rosalie's, just as I did Emmett's. We looked up into the now cleared area and saw Bella and Edward holding hands, walking toward us.

"Dad, I'm sorry. Please take care of my little girl. We were being controlled and we hurt the most important person in our lives. We'll be watching over her and all of you." Then they were gone, into the light. I turned my head, unable to watch my children disappear.

We scooped the other three into our arms and took them home, laying them on the beds. I cuddled close to Esme and Alice was next to Jasper while we waited for them to wake. It took three days, but Emmett started moving. He sat up and the first thing he did was grab Rose into his arms, forcing her awake.

"We're vampires baby!" They darted out the door to go feed.

Renesmee took longer. She still wasn't awake after five days.

"Carlisle, something's wrong with her," Alice said.

"I know. Emmett said they told her she wasn't going to make it, maybe she really isn't." I didn't want to admit it, but it was true. It had to be. The transformation was only supposed to last three days. I covered up her body and went into the other room where everyone else was.

"It's no use. She's gone." I dropped on the couch.

**Rosalie's POV**

Emmett and I got back after a few days of hunting and trying to get to know our new bodies to find everyone sitting on the couch. "Where's Ness, Edward and Bella?"

"Edward and Bella died in the hospital, their spirits were released. Renesmee, well, she's not waking"

"She's what!?" I shouted. This time I couldn't cry, so I fell to my knees.

"Babe, I told you she wasn't going to make it through that." Emmett tried to comfort me.

"Yeah, but Carlisle got to her and when we bit you, we hoped the venom would spread fast enough."

"You should've let me die with her."

"Rosalie Cullen! You will not talk that way. We're already lost without the other three, we can't lose you, too." Carlisle shouted.

"Yeah, well, you didn't answer the phone when I tried to get _you_ to be the one to check Ness." I accused, "If you had, she would be alive right now and none of this would have happened!"

Carlisle stormed from the room, followed quickly by the rest. I was sitting there, grieving in the only way that I could now that I was a vampire. I felt a strong, cold touch on my back and I jumped. "Get the fuck..." I turned to whoever it was. "Renesmee?!" I pulled her into my arms and held her tight.

"I missed you, Auntie. I'm not sick anymore and I can walk, look."

I smiled. "You sure can, Sweetheart. I have missed you, Baby girl."

"I missed you, too, Auntie. Where's Mom and Daddy?"

"Oh, Baby girl," I pulled her into my lap and held her, trying to figure the words out. "They died in the hospital. They were in a car crash and died."

"B...but I saw them. They were there with me. They held me!"

"Yes, they held you, but..." I broke off, I couldn't tell her parents hurt her. "The big, bad man took them." She frowned and held onto me. "Don't worry, you're safe. I'm never going to let anything happen to you. Let's go feed. You need it now."

We headed out to the woods where I tried to teach her. She went toward her first animal, tracked it down and drained it instantly. Unfortunately, when she stood up, she saw two hikers walking the trail and she was on them in a flash, her little legs wrapped around their waist and her arm around their neck while the other covered their eyes. Before I could stop her, she sank her teeth into their skin and drained them until they were dead.

"Renesmee, no! No more of that!" It took a while, but eventually we got her trained and off of human blood. She loved the new her, but hated not having her parents. Emmett and I became the sole parents of Renesmee.

**Emmett's POV**

A few months have gone by and Rose, Renesmee and I were out on a family day. We needed it after all that hospital shit. Rose and I were running around the beach and Nessie-poo had been on my back laughing.

"Gosh you weigh a TON!" I laughed

"Uncle Emmett, shush!" She laughed and I pulled her down to me and started to tickle her. Rose had disappeared down the beach on with the phone pressed to her ear, an unhappy look on her face. I dropped Ness in the sand and was quickly by her side.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Emmett, we have to go home now. A dark mist is at the house and it's got Esme and Alice."

"Will this _never_ end?! We can't take Renesmee home. I won't allow it."

"Who's going to watch a thirteen year old vampire, Emmett?"

"I don't know, Rose, but we can't take her back there. Oh, fuck it, let's go. Our family needs us." We grabbed Renesmee and headed for home. We walked into the door and found Alice and Esme lying on the floor, a black ghost hovering around them.

Rose and Renesmee were immediately trapped by the invisible force unable to move. Rose recognized the being first.

"Oh my, God, Emmett! That's the ghost that was after Renesmee!" As she said that, the girls were released and Renesmee's body hit the floor. She had been shaking and her eyes were closed.

"Alright, you've done enough!" I moved toward it and went flying to the couch, knocking it over on it's back from the impact.

"Silence! I want her." It shouted. Scaring the hell out of us. It was pointing to Nessie and her body rose in front of us. How it knocked out a vampire was beyond me.

"No! She's ours. She belongs to us. You've done enough damage!" Rose shouted grabbing Renesmee from the air. Renesmee's eyes opened and she grasped a hold of Rose.

"Don't let it hurt me again!" she screamed shaking. Just then they both went flying through the window. I saw red in my vision and I stood up and darted towards this thing. I went to attack it but just went right through it to the floor. "Damnit!"

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked.

"Shut up, Mongrel. I am who I am. I'm after your precious child." It said.

"Well you can't have her." I said.

"Watch me!" It disappeared out the window, down toward Renesmee and Rose. It flung Rose to the wall, and then had Ness in it's arms.

"Let me go!" She was kicking and screaming, but for some reason she just went through it.

"Carlisle, how the hell is it solid sometimes and smoke the next?" I asked

"To keep it impossible for us to get her back."

"Oh, I'll get her back. You'll see!" I started toward it only to go flying head first into a tree. I saw the rest of my family tried to get to it, but it was laughing at them.

"You can't defeat me, so stop!"

Everyone stopped to formulate a plan.

"Alright, fine." Renesmee was flung to Rose knocking them both down. We all watched as the ghost twisted in the air until it revealed its true form. Our jaws dropped.

**Rosalie's POV**

"How the...what are you doing? I could so kill you!"

"Oh, shut up, Blondie! I have my reasons."

"Reasons to what? Hurt your imprint? Hurt her family?" I said angrily.

"I had no choice, Rose. Edward sent me away after imprinting on Renesmee. He purposely did it and I died that night. The moment I did, I decided to hurt everyone!"

"Well, way to go you fucking mutt! Her parents are dead and she's now stuck at thirteen forever!"

"Shut up! I can still hurt you know! I'm glad they're dead! They killed me and they deserved it!"

"You...you jerk! You killed my Daddy!" Ness shouted and I rooted for her.

"I'm sorry, My Angel, I really am, but I needed revenge. The only way to do that was through you."

"Why didn't I see this coming then?" Alice asked.

"Oh, come on, Alice, you should know that you can't see me. Remember?" he laughed.

"Be glad you're dead mutt!" I shouted to him.

"What would you do to me, Blondie? You could never hurt me! You tried and failed."

"Just get out of here! You hurt me! You hurt my family. You hurt the two of the most important people in my life." Renesmee ran off and I ran after her. I grabbed her in my arms and held her tight. I saw the sky light and I looked seeing Jake disappear into the vast space.

"He's gone now, Baby girl. He can never hurt you again."

"Yea, but he planned it!"

"I know. He'll get what's coming to him for it. The important thing is you're safe." I smiled as I held her. The whole family came up to us and we all leaned on each other for comfort. None of us moved for hours.


End file.
